


A secret pain

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [91]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, Inktober 2017, Post-Reichenbach, Season/Series 03, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Few days after the near-terrorist attack, Sherlock is in pain and confused. (21)





	A secret pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jkkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/gifts).



> Thanks for the suggestion of 'boring' :-)
> 
> Now beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock, obviously furious, screams in frustration! It was a rare occurrence though he was often harsh, he rarely raised his voice more than just talking louder.  

“Can you go be stupid elsewhere?” He turns to look at Lestrade “WHY did you bring Anderson into  _my_  flat!”

“We are just checking on you, we want to be sure that you’re okay… The press conference about your return is this afternoon and you are looking… Not good.” In fact the detective was looking terrible! His face was still slightly bruised from John’s ‘welcoming’ hugs and he was walking stiff as if constantly in pain. He moves closer to the young man “Is there something you want to talk to me you know…”

“NO! I just want to be left alone, is it too much to ask!” Now that the thrill of the possible terrorist attack was gone, he was restless. Not feeling himself, not knowing what to do with all the… sentiments that are polluting is mind!  John’s reactions, the flat that wasn’t  _theirs_ anymore, the way people talk to him as he was made of china!

 _But I can’t say that, can’t I?_ So he tries the only way he know.

“Go. I am not meeting the press…” He stretches out on the sofa, masking the wince the pain caused, “it’s boring!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 21 word: Furious
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
